Invasion of Duckburg
"Oh no! It looks like that the Orks, the Locust and the Shadow Army has got the invasion of Duckburg covered for the USRAC! I can't let this damn invasion succeed! Duckburg needs me! Oh, and worse still is that ducangers of South Vietnam are doing it for the worse too! I have to help everybody in Duckburg! I gotta tell them to fight back." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Shadow of Rubyism The invasion of Duckburg is a Locust Horde-led attack on Duckburg by the Coalition of the Red Star during World War III and the USRAC War. History Duckburg, 3:00 PM. The Locust Horde emerge from the underground with their aid by Russia, China, North Korea, the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, the Rebel Army, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the anime teenagers, the Tamagotchis, Orks and Magica De Spell's Shadow Army, where they first participated in this war. This left a weak spot for being invaded by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, including a newly-formed duckman socialist country called the People's Socialist Republic of Utkadonia, led by Boris Utkanov The city was under siege. The entire Grand Alliance, including the Regular Army, the Gilgamesh Federation, the Earth Federation, the Astra Militarum, the Duckburg National Guard, the Grand Army of the Republic, the Free Planet Alliance (Legend of the Galactic Heroes), the U.N Spacy, and the United Nation Cosmos Navy (Uchuu Senkan Yamato), came to aid and evacuate civilians with CH-226s, Low Altitude Assault Transports, Thunderhawks, Valkyries (both aircraft are from Warhammer 40K), AH-64 Aphaces, UH-60s, UH-1 Iroquoises, UH-1Y Venoms, and several other aircraft. Soon, the Financial District is came under heavy assault as Deff Dreads, Brumaks, Stompas and Squiggoths, including their Sovietified selfs (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Deff Dreads, Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Brumaks, Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Stompas and Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Squiggoths), were deployed to clear the way for an all-out final push on the Duckburg National Guard's holdouts. The Orks and Shadow Army was staggering at the Financial District, then later, the newly-formed Werman Wehrmacht came too to provide protection for the Orks, the Sadow Army and the incoming USRAC troops. Heavy street-to-street fighting erupted within the city as the Locust, emerging from sink holes, carried out a coordinated attack on the Grand Alliance communications center both from Cooper Street alongside Grapplers and from Hookbill Harbor alongside Madboyz and Feral Orks on the south platforms, then the . Later, the Coalition of Ordered Governments might help out the remaining DNG forces, including weakening Grand Alliance forces from around the world, then the Preschool Girls might come to help too. When all else fails at the middle of this invasion, the United States Army, the British Army, the Canadian Army, the European Union Enforcer Corps, the NATO, the UN peacekeepers (from the UN remnants) and the Asian Federation Unity Armed Forces, including the PAW Patrol and the Chomp Squad (for late-battle evacuation duties only), would soon arrive by midnight after the President of the United States, Donald Trump, officially declares a war on the Locust Horde, the Orks and Magica De Spell's Shadow Army following the destruction of two communications centers in Duckburg. Enraged, Magica De Spell's Shadow Army, the Orks and the Locusts decided to begin their first anti-Rubyist campaigns here in this ruined city, and soon, Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, Della Duck, Gladstone Gander, Fethry Duck, and Launchpad McQuack, along with Beakly, Chirico Cuvie, Amuro Ray, Rex, Major Roy Focker, Su Ji-Hoon and many other commanders, who are all now wanted as Rubyists, plan to wipe out the Orks, the Shadow Army, and the Locust. Donald, Della, Fethry, Gladstone, and Scrooge hijacked many Squiggoths to wipe out the Orks. After making their way directly underneath Duckburg, Chirico with his mech, the ATM-09-RSC, discovered the two species, the Terries and the Fermies for the first time with the groups. After having nearly wiped out the Locust and the Orks in the city, but not all of them in their entireties of these races, Roy, Chirico, Ray and Ji-Hoon using their mech to destroy the three underground columns, opening holes in the surface large enough for UH-1Ys, UH-60s, CH-226s, Valkyries, and LAATs to recover them. Scrooge was ordering them to destroy the underground by calling an airstrike and an orbital bombardment by both the ODIN Space Station and the Hammer of Dawn. Within 15-30 seconds, massive explosions rocked the whole city. Duckburg is quickly collapsed, destroying the city's foundation along with it, allowing sea water to pour into the underground, wiping out the majority of the Locust forces and Orks stationed there, as well as the advancing new threats they didn’t know, like the army of Chernabog and the Great Old Ones, but also mainly, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army (due to the USRAC being the secondary leading invasion force for the entire USRAC War). Meanwhile in the Suburbs not far from the Rockerduck Estates, and Silverbeak. Goldie O' Glit with Jeeves, Rockerduck, and Glomgod were still evacuating while avoiding from collapsing buildings and surface collapsing. They witnessing some dead Orks floating in the violent river, then the Wehrmacht, the Redcoat Union Army and the Irken Empire Army also took place to support the Orks, the Locust, the Shadow Army and the USRAC. They have to take detour. When they heading to a Thunderhawk LZ with Imperial Guards, but they notice some remains of Madboyz and American soldiers being ambushed them from the sinkhole. They quickly taken down by Falcon Graves, Gyro, Gizmoduck, Mark Beaks, Manny and Ji-Hoon. An Ork named Zutogas jump into Goldie, but she quickly puts out her revolver, a Colt Navy 1851, then shoots right into Zutogas' face. When they got boarded on the Thunderhawk, the Army of the Republic of Vietnam of South Vietnam came, and then they ready to defeat the Duckburg National Guard and their allies, including Magica De Spell's Shadow Army, the Orks, the Locust and the USRAC, but is eventually defeated by Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls. Every aircrafts, ship, and vehicles poured into all exits from Duckburg in the mass evacuating heading for nowhere, and then the United States Air Force, the United States Navy, the Royal Air Force and the Royal Navy bombarded the entire city all together, eventually ending this battle, yet the Utkadonian Armed Forces also retreated sometime after. Aftermath 55% of Duckburg's citizens and soldiers, along with some foreign aid, perished in the middle of the evacuations. Because Duckburg was sunk, Calisota is then gone after Mouseton, New Quackmore, Lonesome Manor, Spoonerville, and St. Canard share the same fates, but from the ashes, Neo Calisota is founded with Neo Duckburg, Neo Mouseton, Neo Quackmore, Neo Lonesome Manor, Neo Spoonerville and Neo St. Canard is built as well, thanks to the Grand Alliance Reconstruction Organization. Magica De Spell is then bitterly angry when most of her army is dead, but thankfully some survived this terrible incident, causing her to relieve and think of another plan. Orks also failed to take over Duckburg and most of them decided to prepare for the next battle, the battle of Philadelphia. Some of the Locust Horde troops were nearly degenerated into Savage Locusts, causing the Second Locust Civil War,. Yang Li-Wei, a general of the Freedom Planets Alliance, and John Carson, a general of the US Army, were still shocked to see how the destruction is far more than they imagined during a speech. A few months later, this battle eventually made Ruby Rose her move to convince Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov and Walovlir Motovov after the United Nations realized that this destruction might be done by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command unless convinced, so New Calisota then joined the UN by Antonio Guterres amidst the time when a state of emergency was being declared by the United Nations Security Council. Trivia *This is based from the the scenes of Gears of War 2 ending. *Magica De Spell was planning to destroy Duckburg because Magica have meet the Secret Society with Beagle Boys, and the biker gang to eliminate Chirico and the nephews with Scrooge. The plan failed when Earth Federation, Melkian, and Republic foiled them and complete destruction of Uoodo along with corrupted polices. *This takes place near the end of the USRAC War, just as Ruby Rose would convince Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov and Walovlir Motovov only two months after this battle. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Invasions Category:World War III Events Category:USRAC War Events